Castiel & Akaotsubo - Four Years Appart, Brings us Closer Together
by RobotRock
Summary: Un OS privée pour une amie. Une tentative désespérée de retrouver ma plume. Donc...très très nulle.


Pour Miss B'Aka

Castiel & Akaotsubo - Four Years Appart, Brings us Closer Together.

Elle n'a jamais été du genre à passer des heures devant sa garde robe à se demander quoi porter; danser en sous vêtements devant son dressing ou appeler ces meilleurs amis pour choisir une tenue pour son premier rendez-vous galants, elle avait passer le stade depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, un certains doute l'envahie alors qu'elle relisait pour la énième fois le message reçue sur son portable un peu plus tôt. Se sentant obligée de le relire pour une énième fois, comme pour s'assurer que cela était bel et bien réel, une sensation oublié refis surface au creux de son estomac; et non, ce n'était pas la faim.  
D'ordinaire elle était davantage du type à se moquer de ces histoires à l'eau de rose pour ado' ou mille et une exagérations servaient à décrire l'amour et les premiers rendez-vous en amoureux, mais peut-être, que ce n'était pas si stupide en fin de compte. A moins que ce ne soit elle qui soit devenue stupide...? Et puis quoi encore.

Soupirant et jetant son portable sur son lit alors qu'elle se décida enfin à quitter son état de profonde méditation pour s'activer à ces préparatifs. La rouquine à la chevelure de feu ouvrit donc les deux portes de son dressing, et d'un coup d'oeil aiguisé trouva rapidement la tenue désirée. Pourquoi se mettait-elle donc dans tout ces états, ce n'est pas comme ci c'était son premier rendez-vous avec, et puis Castiel et elle sortait ensemble depuis déjà quelques années, et ce n'était pas comme ci ils ne s'étaient pas revus ou parler depuis des années ! Alors pourquoi son coeur était-il si excitée par ces simples retrouvaille?  
Jetant ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête, elle quitta son appartement pour rejoindre le bar de rendez-vous. Ecouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique lui permit alors d'oubliés l'espace d'un instant; la laissant respirer et profiter de l'air printanier qui régnait en cette douce soirée. Alors qu'elle approcha de la destination, les portes étaient fermés et sur ces dernières un écritaux lisait : « Salle fermés le temps de préparer le concert, la terasse demeure ouverte et à disposition en attendants les musiciens ! »  
Elle avait de l'avance, un coup d'oeil sur son portable lui fit réaliser que contrairement à ces projets, elle avait marcher d'un pas plus vifs et rapide qu'elle ne le souhaitait et elle avait donc une bonne heure et demi à devoir meubler. Une heure et demi a sentir son coeur battre a tout rompre en attendant de simplement pouvoir le revoir. Echappant un soupire et prenant place sur l'une des tables de la terasse, elle hésita à partir faire un tour en attendant. Enfin, c'était sans compter la proposition d'une bière par le serveur; souriant en acceptant l'offre, elle attendit sa commande et se résigna à simplement attendre là que le concert de son aimé débute.  
Buvant sa bière tranquillement, son coeur manqua un battement lorsque des mains vinrent cacher ces yeux. Etait-ce ?!

\- « Devine qui c'est »

Une voix féminine, une déception qu'elle ne put cacher sur l'instant présent en réalisant que ce n'était pas là les mains de son petit-ami. Et comment avait-elle put y croire un instant ?! Esquissant un léger sourire elle posa sa boisson et roula des yeux.

\- Jésus Christ ?

Les mains bagués de son amie s'enlevèrent et la laissa découvrir l'étrange chevelure bleu et vert de son amie de lycée; un large sourire sur ces lèvres alors qu'elle était penché sur elle, ces mains désormais sur ces épaules. Rapidement, la déception fut oublié alors qu'elle réalisa à quel point revoir ces amis lui avait manquer.

\- Hélas, je n'ai pas encore sû maîtriser le pouvoir de transformer l'eau en vin, donc non. Juste moi, Miss Ana et tout tes anciens camarades de lycée. Ria t-elle en désignant des mains le groupes d'amis derrière elle.

L'heure et demi qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre telle une lente et douloureuse torture emplit de lassitude et d'impatience devint rapidement un moment enchanteur qui lui fit oublié la raison de sa venue ici. Les discussions fusèrent, sur ce qu'un chacuns avaient fais durant ces 4 années, les projets d'études, les couples ayant emmenager ensemble et autres heureuses ou triste nouvelles. Au fond, elle sentie un sentiment étrange s'instaurer au fond de son coeur et une certaine amertume s'empara de sa voix lorsque la question lui fut retourné. Que raconter sur sa relation avec Castiel ? Alors que Lysandre avait finit par emmenager avec Ana', Rosa chez Leigh, elle et Castiel était... Si loin. Pendant tout ce temps, leurs simples échange de textos ne l'avait guère déranger, mais alors que les exploits de ces amies et leur vie de couple exposés elle se rendit compte a quel point il lui avait manquer; et à quel point elle s'était languit de le revoir.  
Puis l'heure du concert leur permit enfin de prendre place à l'intérieure; les lumières tamisés et les instruments posés sur scène, son regard s'attarda sur cette certaine guitare qu'elle lui avait offerte. Il l'avait donc garder, un petite étincelle crépita dans son ventre.  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore, des discussions un peu plus difficile à suivre en vue de la musique ambiante prévue pour faire patienter et l'espace fermé; puis le noir et le silence. Le groupe fit enfin son entrée sur scène, et enfin, ses yeux pouvaient enfin se poser sur lui. Il était bel et bien présent, devant elle, en chair et en os, non pas une simple photo où un souvenir fugace.

Castiel était là, devant elle. Le coeur reprenant son rythme de course; alors que les premiers accords furent lancés; elle fut perdu dans un tout autre univers. A un tel point qu'elle ne remarqua pas les chansons et le temps s'écouler; qu'elle ne vit pas son amie s'éclipser, et elle ne put sortir de sa transe que lorsqu'il quitta la scène. Déçue, elle se retourna vers son amie et constata avec surprise une place vide. Questionnant le victorien du regard, il se contenta de lui sourire. Cela semblait suspect, mais elle était trop préoccupé à tenter de retrouver un rythme cardiaque NORMAL pour trop y penser.  
La déception de ne pas avoir pu se blottir dans ses bras, ou ne serais-ce que lui parler la rendait morose; et l'appréhension après quelques mois sans s'être vue la rendait incertaine et incapable d'osée se rendre dans les coulisses.  
Piégé dans son siège a suivre à contre coeur les discussions de ces amis, elle se sentit encore plus misérable de voir les couples heureux assis ensemble en cette soirée.  
Prête à s'en aller, alors qu'elle se levait pour prendre ses affaires, a nouveau sa vision fut bloqué. Soupirant elle laissa sa veste sur sa chaise en attendant que son amie se lasse. Mais visiblement elle ne le ferait pas d'elle même.

-C'bon Ana, tu peux arrêter, je sais qu'c'est toi !

Les mains s'ôtèrent aussitôt, mais sous ses yeux se tenait la bleu avec un large sourire. Assise, à sa place. Dans les bras de Lysandre. Avait-elle développer une vitesse incroyable en ces 4 années ?

\- Tu m'as donc déjà oublié, après seulement quelques mois ?

Cette voix... Dieu, c'est fou à quel point les téléphones ne savaient pas rendre justice à la vrai chose. Se retournant aussitôt pour passer ses bras autour de la nuque de son petit-ami, elle l'écrasa dans une étreinte presque désespéré sous les sourires et rires de ces camarades. Bon sang, comment a t-elle pu réussir à vivre si longtemps loin de lui ?

\- Il vas vraiment falloir qu'on commence à parler appartement, toi et moi. Lâcha t-elle son visage encore emmitouflé dans sa nuque alors que leur étreinte perduraient, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autres. La meilleur chose de cet étreinte fut en entendant son rire doucement vibre son torse; et alors elle se promit silencieusement, de ne plus jamais permettre une telle distance.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à te décider. Lui sussura t-il simplement à l'oreille alors qu'ils finirent par enfin sceller leur retrouvailles d'un baiser.  
C'était définitif, elle ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez de lui. Cependant les deux tourtereaux furent bien vite tirer de leurs petit havre de paix en entendant les diverses conneries qu'Ana et Armin balançaient a côté.  
Ils étaient véritablement, irréparables; mais elle les aimaient tous malgré tout. Et cela, peu importe la distance et le temps qui s'écoulera, rien ne changera. S'asseyant sur les genoux du roux alors qu'ils partagèrent tous ensemble une bière, la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance semblable à leurs années de lycée.


End file.
